


Надежда

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Клауду, сходящему с ума от одиночества, порой снятся очень странные, завораживающие сны...





	Надежда

На полу церкви было холодно и сыро. Хотелось укрыться от всего мира где-нибудь, где было бы тихо и тепло. Чтобы никто больше не беспокоил. Ни люди, ни мысли, ни этот холод.  
Гулкие шаги за спиной вырвали из тревожного полусна. Клауда бросило в жар от присутствия того, кто остановился за его спиной. Хоть он и не видел его, но так явственно ощущал... Пристальный взгляд, шелест блестящих волос, давящую властность его стати.  
\- Я пришел за тобой, - прошелестел глубокий бархатный голос.  
Клауд поежился, обхватывая себя руками.  
\- Ты мой, - пронзило в самое сердце.  
\- Я тебе не принадлежу... - тихо отозвался Страйф, решившись возразить. - Я не твоя марионетка. Я сам выбираю судьбу...  
\- Я - твоя судьба.  
\- Нет... Ты мне не нужен...  
Ощутив на своем плече тяжелую руку, Клауд вздрогнул и сжался, желая вскочить и убежать отсюда. Спрятаться, как ребенок, от монстра под кроватью. Монстра, преследующего даже во сне...  
Сефирот внезапно оказался прямо перед ним. Легко развернул за плечи, заставляя смотреть в свои яркие зеленые глаза. Без остатка погрузиться в их таинственный плен.  
От легкого поцелуя Клауд вздрогнул и отшатнулся. Завороженный взглядом злейшего врага, он не сразу заметил, насколько сблизились их тела. Щеку обожгло жаркое дыхание, губ коснулись другие - мягкие, ласковые, осторожные. И лишь спустя несколько томительных мгновений он осмелился разорвать этот чудесный, но такой неправильный поцелуй.  
\- Иди ко мне, - позвал Сефирот, протягивая ему руку. - Это всего лишь сон. Никто не узнает о том, чего ты на самом деле хочешь.  
\- Но... - возразил Клауд. Голос дрожал и сбивался. - Если я поддамся тебе даже во сне, я уже не поверну назад...  
\- Потому что ты хочешь пойти со мной, - усмехнулся бывший солджер, хватая его за руку и резко дергая на себя, заставив упасть в свои объятия. - Потому что тебя сдерживает только долг.  
\- Да... - тихо согласился Страйф, уже не сопротивляясь поцелую.  
Пальцы утонули в шелковых волосах. От объятий врага, причинившего столько боли, было так тепло и уютно. Будто он оказался в объятиях самого любящего и близкого. Впрочем... Наверное, это было действительно так. Вражда объединяла куда сильнее дружбы. От друзей он смог уйти. От врага было никуда не деться.  
\- Ты слабый, - шепнул Сефирот, крепче прижимая его к себе и не позволяя отстраниться. - Тебе нужен кто-то сильный рядом. Кто будет направлять тебя и беречь.  
\- Но ты...  
Клауд не уловил момента, когда ласковое поглаживание перешло в резкий рывок. Он оказался прижат к стене. Его сведенные запястья Сефирот держал над головой. В этом положении было довольно сложно сопротивляться.  
От прикосновения к своей груди Клауд задрожал и зажмурился.  
\- Этот шрам навеки связал нас с тобой, - усмехнулся Сефирот, расстегнув молнию и добравшись до горячей кожи.  
Рваная отметина напоминала о том дне. Это было вечным клеймом. Напоминанием об их вражде. О долге.  
Клауд застонал, чувствуя, как нога Сефирота, помещенная меж его бедер, ощутимо давит на пах, а губы терзают нежную шею. Тот крепко держал за запястья, заставляя выгибаться навстречу ласкам и не позволяя больше, чем было нужно. От этой сладостной пытки можно было сойти с ума. Клауд не хотел сопротивляться. Наплевав на все, он сдался под его натиском, решив, что делает это не по своей воле, а по принуждению. Это значительно облегчало муки совести.  
Сефирот развернул его лицом к стене, больше не удерживая, и положил руки на мягкие ягодицы, сминая их и поглаживая. Клауд сам подался ему навстречу. Внутри стало так горячо и заполнено. Казалось, жар прокатился до самой души.  
\- Нет... Не надо... - отчаянно всхлипнул он, зажмуриваясь и пытаясь сдержать слезы. Совесть жгла и терзала. Он позволял такое тому, кого должен убить... И это было невыносимо приятно...  
\- Тише, - шепнул Сефирот, сжимая его запястья и сильнее вдавливая в стену. - У тебя нет выбора.  
Нет выбора... Эти слова успокоили. Сефирот и правда хотел изнасиловать его, правда был безразличен к его согласию? Или он... понимал, насколько тяжело дается это запретное наслаждение? Это было не важно...  
Клауд почти кричал. Противоречивые чувства то душили, то отпускали, вытесненные всеми гранями экстаза. На какие-то мгновения мысли и вовсе вылетали из головы.  
От наплыва эмоций он осел на колени и разрыдался, едва их порочная связь завершилась величайшей степенью наслаждения. Если бы это было актом ненависти, борьбы, если бы Сефирот сделал это жестко и больно... Справиться с совестью было бы легче. Но это было так нежно и приятно... О чем он только думал!  
\- Тебе было приятно, - улыбнулся Сефирот, обнимая его и прижимая к себе. - Тебе хорошо со мной. А с ними ты чувствуешь только пустоту.  
\- Но ты хочешь уничтожить мир! - отчаянно возразил Клауд, закрывая лицо руками. - Из-за тебя умирают дети!  
\- Тебе же на самом деле все равно.  
\- Но так не должно быть...  
\- Признайся себе в своих чувствах. Тебе плевать на мир. Тебе плевать на все. Ты всегда хотел сбежать.  
Снова остаться одному в холодной темной церкви... Он ведь не сможет больше вернуться... Даже если каким-то чудом удастся исцелить геостигму... Он никогда не посмеет посмотреть им в глаза после того, что сейчас произошло...  
Но... Разве он хотел возвращаться? Жил прошлым. Настоящее волновало мало. Сефирот был прав...  
\- Это неправильно... - выдавил Клауд сквозь тихие всхлипы.  
\- Если бы ты хотел быть частью человечества, ты бы вернулся к своим друзьям. Но только я понимаю тебя.  
\- Но неправильно всех убивать... Неправильно...  
\- Какое это имеет значение?  
Мягко отняв руки Клауда от головы, Сефирот коснулся его губ, вовлекая в нежный поцелуй. Такой долгий и глубокий, всепоглощающий. Заставляющий отвлечься от любых сокрушенных мыслей.  
\- Перестань, - велел Сефирот, подцепляя его подбородок и стирая слезы с его щек. - Тебе не надо плакать.  
Клауд всхлипнул, на мгновение встретившись с ним взглядами, и тут же отвел глаза. Сефирот улыбнулся, заметив легкий румянец на его щеках. Его маленький мальчик-чокобо так и остался нуждающимся в заботе ребенком. Он не хотел принимать решения. Взрослая жизнь была не для него.  
\- Ты не будешь счастлив среди них, - шепнул Сефирот, утыкаясь ему в макушку. - Запутавшись в сомнениях и лжи.  
Клауд не ответил. Он не говорил ничего, только крепко прижимался и не отпускал. Сефирот с нежностью гладил его торчащие во все стороны волосы.  
\- Как бы я ни противился... Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, - наконец глухо вымолвил Клауд, зарываясь лицом в серебристые пряди. - Я не хочу убивать тебя... Я хочу быть с тобой... Давай вместе уничтожим мир...  
\- Мир уже давно уничтожен, - спокойно сообщил Сефирот, ловя недоуменный, испуганный взгляд. - Хочешь увидеть, какой он на самом деле?  
Едва он рассеял иллюзию, Клауд увидел вокруг лишь серые руины. Город давно сравняли с землей... Даже того, что осталось, больше не было. Даже разрушенной церкви...  
\- Так выглядит вся планета. И она продолжает разрушаться.  
\- Когда ты успел?..  
\- Ты ничего не помнишь? Ты принес мне черную материю и упал в живой ручей.  
\- Ох... А как же... Все, что я видел... Как это случилось?  
\- Я выловил тебя и забрал себе. Ты был без сознания, и я мог делать с тобой что угодно. Я сделал это.  
\- А мои друзья?..  
\- Их нет. Ничего нет.  
Гася очередной всплеск рыданий, Сефирот покрепче обнял Клауда, укачивая его, как ребенка.  
\- Ты сам этого хотел, - напомнил он.  
\- Люби меня, - донеслись сквозь всхлипы твердые, уверенные слова. - Убери мою боль. Сделай так, чтобы я забыл о ней и помнил только о том, что люблю тебя.  
Все, ради чего он так долго пытался поступать правильно, давно обратилось в прах. И на душе почему-то стало легко и свободно. Словно с нее упал очень тяжелый груз.

Пушистые черные перышки щекотали пальцы. Клауд зарывался в них лицом, крепче прижимаясь к могучей груди бывшего генерала. В его объятиях было так уютно. Закрыв глаза, Клауд уткнулся Сефироту в шею. На лицо тут же скользнули длинные серебристые пряди. Страйф гладил мягкий водопад волос, плотнее вжимаясь в теплое, почти горячее тело.  
\- Я не променяю тебя на мир, - преданно пообещал он, обжигая ухо бывшего генерала жарким дыханием. - Не надо больше умирать.  
\- Больше некому меня убивать, - улыбнулся Сефирот, мягко касаясь губами его лба. - Только тебе я мог это позволить.


End file.
